Thermal transfer printing has displaced impact printing in many applications due to advantages such as the relatively low noise levels which are attained during the printing operation and high reliability. Thermal transfer printing is widely used in special applications such as in the printing of machine-readable bar codes and magnetic alpha-numeric characters. The thermal transfer process provides great flexibility in generating images and allows for broad variations in style, size and color of the printed image. Thermal transfer printing requires a special medium for transferring ink or other sensible material to a receiving substrate. This special medium, referred to herein as a "thermal transfer medium," typically comprises a functional layer on a substrate. The functional layer, also referred to as a "thermal transfer layer," contains the ink or sensible material that is transferred upon application of heat from a thermal print head. The thermal transfer layer comprises a mixture of components which vary significantly in identity and concentration, depending on the end use. Representative documentation in the area of thermal transfer printing includes the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,278, issued to J. H. Blose et al. on May 16, 1972, discloses a thermal transfer medium comprising a base with a coating comprising of cellulosic polymer, thermoplastic aminotriazine-sulfonamide-aldehyde resin, plasticizer and a "sensible" material such as a dye or pigment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,643, issued to Y. Tokunaga et al. on Feb. 16, 1982, discloses a thermal transfer element comprising a foundation, a color developing layer and a hot melt ink layer. The ink layer includes heat conductive material and a solid wax as a binder material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,224, issued to R. C. Winowski on Sep. 6, 1983, discloses a surface recording layer comprising a resin binder, a pigment dispersed in the binder, and a smudge inhibitor incorporated into and dispersed throughout the surface recording layer, or applied to the surface recording layer as a separate coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,034, issued to Y. Tokunaga et al. on Jul. 31, 1984, discloses a heat-sensitive magnetic transfer element having a hot melt or a solvent coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,000, issued to S. G. Talvalkar et al. on Dec. 9, 1986, discloses a thermal transfer formulation that includes an adhesive-plasticizer or sucrose benzoate transfer agent and a coloring material or pigment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,701, issued to K. Knirsch et al. on Aug. 18, 1987, discloses a heat sensitive inked element using a blend of thermoplastic resins and waxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,395, issued to S. Ueyama et al., on Nov. 17, 1987, discloses a substrate, a heat-sensitive releasing layer, a coloring agent layer, and a heat-sensitive cohesive layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,079, issued to M. Nagamoto et al. on Oct. 11, 1988, discloses an image transfer type thermosensitive recording medium using thermosoftening resins and a coloring agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,729, issued to A. Mizobuchi on Oct. 18, 1988, discloses a heat transfer sheet comprising a hot melt ink layer on one surface of a film and a filling layer laminated on the ink layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,749, issued to Talvalkar on May 8, 1990, discloses a thermal transfer ribbon which comprises two layers, a thermosensitive layer and a protective layer, both of which are water based.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,332, issued to Shini et al. on Dec. 4, 1990, discloses a recording medium for transfer printing comprising a base film, an adhesiveness improving layer, an electrically resistant layer and a heat sensitive transfer ink layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,446, issued to Taniguchi et al. on Jan. 8, 1991, describes a thermal image transfer recording medium which comprises as a main component, a saturated linear polyester resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,563, issued to Wehr on Jan. 29, 1991, discloses a thermal transfer ribbon having a thermal sensitive coating and a protective coating. The protective coating is a wax-copolymer mixture which reduces ribbon offset.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,128,308 and 5,248,652, issued to Talvalkar, each disclose a thermal transfer ribbon having a reactive dye which generates color when exposed to heat from a thermal transfer printer.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,781, issued to Obatta et al., discloses an ink ribbon for thermal transfer printers having a thermal transfer layer comprising a wax-like substance as a main component and a thermoplastic adhesive layer having a film forming property.
There are many requirements placed on the thermal transfer layers and the coating formulations which produce them to be suitable for thermal transfer printing. For example, the properties of the thermal transfer layer and coating formulation must permit rapid transfer from a carrier to a receiving substrate and provide a stable, preferably permanent image of high resolution. There are some limitations on the applications for conventional thermal transfer printing due to these many requirements. For example, where multiple colors are desired, separate coating formulations and separate ribbons are used for each color. The different colors are applied separately either with a multihead thermal printer or sequentially with a single head printer. It is desirable to perform multicolor printing without the need for complex equipment or multiple processing and to reduce the materials needed, i.e., coating formulations and thermal transfer media in forming multicolor images to simplify the printing operation and reduce costs.